Pulsión irrefrenable insoportable e incontenible
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto de Proyecto 1-8, para Sirelo] Hay veces en que a Sora el buen humor se le sale por la piel, o por las manos. Y Mimí, Taichi y Yamato deberán lidiar con todo lo que eso significa. [Sora centric, Sora x Mimí amistoso, Taiora amistoso, Sorato] TERMINADO
1. Irrefrenable: Mimí

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

Reto de Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Pulsión.**

 **Irrefrenable. Insoportable. Incontenible.**

 _Para Sirelo. Te adoro así de grande como al Sorato._

* * *

 **Irrefrenable: Mimí**

* * *

El sonido que anunciaba la llegada de un mensaje de whatsapp ayudó a desvelarla. No la despertó, pero tampoco la levantó. Sora bostezó y fue el aviso de la llegada de uno más –un toc toc, bastante discreto- lo que logró que estirara su brazo y, desperezándose en el camino, aferrara su pequeño móvil de color blanco.

"Yamato", aún calificaba con ese nombre a su novio. Sonriendo, leyó los mensajes: "Iba un ciempiés caminando por el bosque y se tropezó. Se tropezó, se tropezó, se tropezó…", luego, una carita sacando la lengua.

Sora se restregó un ojo, volvió a bostezar y no dejó de sonreír. Les respondió con una carita feliz y sonrosada, la que a Yamato le hacía recordarla. "¿Ya te levantaste?". "A medias".

"Iba un osito caminando por el bosque y cayó en un pozo. ¿Te pareció gracioso?". "No" escribió Sora, pero no pudo evitar que la sonrisa le marcara el rostro. "Al osito tampoco." Y a pesar de lo que contestó: "Tus chistes son los peores que los de Etemon", en su habitación no hubo más que carcajadas.

"¿Ahora sí te levantaste?". "Estoy en eso" tipeó, mientras se sentaba y estiraba los brazos. Yamato siguió escribiendo mientras ella abría las cortinas y disfrutaba del sol sobre rostro. Y por si el buen clima no fuese suficiente para mantenerla de buen humor, los "chistes" de su novio la harían reír y sonreír hasta la noche.

"Mientras más pronto te levantes, antes nos veremos". "El día está muy lindo para pasear por el parque", fueron algunos de esos nuevos mensajes.

"Más que pasear, para sentarnos en silencio… tu mirando a la lejanía, yo mirándote a ti… aburrida, ofendida, molesta", replicó. Porque una buena pelea matutina y cariñosa era otra excelente manera de asegurar su buen humor.

Leyó los reclamos de su novio una vez hubo regresado del baño, casi lista para salir y completamente despierta. "Hoy voy a ver a Mimí. Ya hablamos de esto". "Pero el día está muy lindo y quiero verte". "Yamato, Mimí me necesita" redactó, preguntándose si de alguna manera su novio leería seriedad en ese mensaje, a pesar de que ella no hiciese más que sonreír y enrularse el cabello con un dedo.

"Yo también te necesito", recomenzó. "A ella puedes verla mañana", agregó.

Sora no le contestó hasta que tuvo su desayuno completo sobre la mesa: arroz, sopa de miso, una fruta y un té. "Te mandaré fotos desde el zoológico. Gracias por los chistes", y una última carita feliz. La de los cachetes, claro.

Y unos momentos después, agregó: "De verdad, sigo muy feliz contigo". Y él ya no respondió, pero no la sorprendió. Aún a pesar de los años de noviazgo, para él la dulzura y las palabras lindas no eran más que un momento, y no una característica intrínseca. Pero ese momento matutino lograría que ella, ese día lejos de él, se la pasara felizmente de buen humor pensando en su novio.

* * *

Encontró a su amiga fuera del zoológico de Ueno. Mimí vestía unos leggings morados con un abrigo rosado, junto a una abultada bufanda de un tono más oscuro que le cubría el mentón. La saludó con el brazo, indicándole que haría la cola para comprar las entradas, mientras Mimí se apresuraba a formarse en fila.

Se encontraron casi en la puerta.

—¡Qué hermoso día! Gran idea la de venir —exclamó Sora, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí… es un lindo día —respondió Mimí, y a Sora no se le escapó que no sonriera abiertamente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había preguntado si su amiga era una apasionada de los animales. Ya lo descubriría…

—¡Compremos comida de animales! —y antes de que Mimí pudiese responder, se vio arrastrada por Sora, quien sostenía su mano, hacia el puesto de venta.

˃˃¿Qué animales te gustan más? A mí los pájaros. Pero voy a comprar para los osos. ¿Y tú? —a Mimí le dio la impresión que Sora estaba un poquito acelerada. No podía dejar de hablar.

—Eh… no lo sé —titubeó. Sora no amilanó su verborragia.

—¡Entonces le darás a los monos! —decretó, eligiendo el paquete—. Ya verás que son los más divertidos.

—¿Vienes muy seguido? —Mimí abrió el pequeño paquete de comida y lo acercó a su nariz, alejándolo inmediatamente con una expresión de desagrado—. ¡No puedo creer que le den de comer esto a los monos!

—A ellos les encanta. ¡Ya verás! Empecemos por los felinos. ¿O te asustan? —Sora sostenía con fuerza la muñeca izquierda de Mimí. Esta la miraba fijo, sorprendida por sus accionares.

—Empecemos por donde tu quieras… busquemos un mapa.

—¡Yo sé donde están! Aquí, en la zona Este —Y Mimí volvió a sentirse arrastrada.

—Tal vez debería haber invitado a Miyako… —murmuró, pero Sora, atacada por una ola bastante sorpresiva de buen humor y excitación, no la escuchó.

—¡El tigre! —soltó a su amiga y corrió a sostenerse de la baranda que la separaba de los peligrosos mamíferos.

A desgano, Mimí se ubicó junto a ella, no sin haber pedido disculpas a algunos de los padres ofendidos porque Sora les hubiese pasado por encima a sus niños, en su afán de ubicarse adelante de todo.

El tigre más cercano a ellas, un macho inmenso, estaba recostado de lado con expresión de aburrimiento. Sora, posesa, no dejaba de sacar fotos. El tigre bostezó.

—¡Mimí, el tigre, bostezó!

—Creo que no está de buen humor… —opinó Mimí, viendo con nerviosismo como el felino había comenzado a golpear la punta de su cola contra el piso, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

—¡Esto es fantástico! —y foto, foto, foto, mientras Mimí se preguntaba si sería muy obvio que imitase la expresión facial del tigre—. ¡Tienen una chita! —gritó Sora, sosteniendo a su amiga de la mano y saliendo casi a la carrera.

Mimí sostuvo el paquetito de comida con su otra mano, se aferró a él y quiso olvidar su olor nauseabundo. Y los gritos de los padres llamando a sus hijos, los empujones de estos cuando intentaban colarse entre sus piernas, los graznidos y mugidos y gruñidos y el sol, el sol, el sol de invierno que le calentaba la cabeza y le incomodaba las botas. Y Sora, claro, Sora hiperactiva corriendo entre animales como si se le fuera en ello la vida. O como si fuese la primera vez que los veía.

—¡La última vez que vine no había chitas! —explicó, en una mano su cámara fotográfica y en la otra la mano de su amiga. De a ratos, Mimí sentía que la apretaba y hasta le clavaba las uñas: pareciera que, a Sora, la emoción se le escapaba por allí.

Aún no se había atrevido a decírselo o a interrumpirla, porque realmente la veía muy feliz. Además, no era como si Sora fuera a escuchar cualquier cosa que le dijera…

—¿Vienes muy seguido? —repreguntó, aunque insegura de querer saber la respuesta.

—No tanto como quisiera —admitió Sora, con ambas manos aferrando la jaula. Mimí estaba bastante segura de que eso no estaba permitido… — ¡Mimí, le van a dar de comer! ¡Nos tenemos que quedar un rato más! —exclamó, esta vez sosteniendo a su amiga del pecho (afortunadamente, los tapados no se arrugan).

Mimí asintió, nerviosa, sin saber como explicarle a Sora que ella quería _hablar_. Pensó que le rompería el corazón…

… si es que a Sora no le estallaba de emoción al ver a la chita, mansa, tirándose de lado para que el trabajador del zoológico le diera su comida…

—¡Tuve que haber comprado comida de chita!

—Pero ya le están dando de comer, Sora… a lo máximo le generas una indigestión por comer mucho —sonrió, tratando de que su tono sonara ameno, afable, humorista (pero toda esa situación, para ella, _no_ era graciosa).

—Oh, Mimí, no creo que la chita esté a dieta —respondió, sonriendo, y a Mimí le pareció que era en forma condescendiente, lo cual la enojó bastante—. Además, ¡mira todo el espacio que tienen para correr! —recorrió con los brazos el extenso parque del animal—. ¡Este lugar es fantástico!

—Creo que a eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro… —murmuró.

Y Mimí tuvo que contentarse y dejarse arrastrar, empujar, incomodar, incordiar y molestar. Hasta asustar, cuando a un macaco se le ocurrió saltar hacia la reja, justo donde ella se encontraba tratando de darle de comer, y chillarle como marrano en el oído. _"¡Te quiere!"_ había exclamado Sora, emocionada. _"Comer"_ había pensado Mimí, escandalizada.

—Hay un monorraíl que conecta el jardín Este con el Oeste. Son tres kilómetros —explicó Sora, una vez hubo finalizado de bailar y saltar como loca para atraer a los osos a los que debía darles de comer—. De aquel lado hay grandes animales de África, y tienen un hipopótamo bebé. También hay animales de América Latina, unos que nunca imaginarás que existen. ¿Vamos?

—¿No quieres almorzar primero? —preguntó, derrotada, apretando el paquetito vacío de comida de monos que casi le cuesta su larga cabellera.

—Podemos comer de aquel lado, también. Si vamos ahora, seguro que hay menos gente en la cola —razonó, y Mimí aceptó su razonamiento.

Después de todo, durante esos tres kilómetros de transporte, finalmente podrían _hablar_. Y una vez llegados allá, podrían seguir _hablando_ mientras almorzaran. Porque los animales no entraban a los restaurantes, eso era muy poco higiénico. Se encargaría además de encontrar una mesa lejos de las ventanas, solo por las dudas.

El monorraíl que las transportaría hasta el otro extremo del extenso zoológico se encontraba alzado en el aire, sobre unas vías anchas. Eso era espectacular para su plan: ningún animal se les cruzaría en el camino, no habría nada que hacer más que sentarse juntas, como las mejores amigas que eran, sostenerse las manos y soltar cientos de relatos y chismes. Mimí abriría su corazón a su mejor amiga y le hablaría de Koushiro y de sus miedos por regresar sola a Estados Unidos, sin el despistado, para estos temas, pelirrojo que le prestaba menos atención que a su ropa (porque todos estaban de acuerdo en que Koushiro se vestía mal).

Le sorprendió descubrir que los asientos eran bastante cómodos, anchos, casi parecían nuevos. Había parlantes que dejaban salir sonidos de animales, relajantes, mientras una amena voz explicaba las medidas de seguridad, allí y en el zoológico, y les recomendaba pasar por tal o cual atracción, informando de horarios y procurando educar a los turistas sobre precauciones alrededor de animales salvajes. Sora le había explicado que, del otro lado, algunos pequeños pájaros y mamíferos estaban fuera de sus jaulas.

Es decir que Mimí debía apresurarse para hablar con Sora, porque llegadas a aquel lado, presentía que se desataría el _caos_.

—Que cómodos estos asientos —dijo, con intención de no abordar el tema que la incordiaba tan directamente.

—Pasan videos de animales —respondió Sora, sosteniendo el asiento delantero con la vista fija en los televisores.

Pero solo unas imágenes, filmadas, no podían ser suficiente para alejar la atención de Sora de ella, es decir, documentales de animales veían todos los días y nunca había notado este nivel de fanatismo de parte de Sora.

Pero solo por las dudas…

—Oye Sora, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, sonriendo y por primera vez girando la vista hacia ella y desentendiéndose de los animales que la rodeaban.

Claro que Mimí no pensó que, al estar Sora sentada en el pasillo, mirarla a ella equivalía a mirar a la ventana y, a través de la ventana, se veían jaulas, algo lejanas, de animales _grandes._

A esta reacción de Sora, sí que Mimí no la hubiera esperado nunca.

—¡WOW! —gritó, y sin importarle que ella estuviese en ese asiento, saltó a la ventanilla a mirar las jirafas que _, lejanas_ , pastaban en paz.

Y Mimí perdió la paciencia y se levantó, sacándose a Sora de encima, y sin dar ninguna explicación se marchó por los vagones, arrastrando su tapado rosa, hasta encontrar una ventana vacía desde la que observar como el Jardín Este, el maldito Jardín Este, se alejaba para siempre, ya que Mimí no volvería ni aunque se lo pidiera Koushiro.

Sora la encontró con ambos puños y la frente apoyadas sobre el vidrio de la puerta del último vagón, en soledad, y con su flequillo desordenado y transpirado por haberse restregado la cabeza con furia.

—Mimí, lo siento, sé que ibas a decirme algo —se disculpó Sora, agarrándola del hombro, pero Mimí se sacudió y la obligó a soltarla.

—Ya no importa. Saldré por el otro extremo y me iré —replicó, ofendida.

—Oh, Mimí, pero ¡eso no es necesario! De verdad quiero hablar contigo —reintentó, esta vez sin tocarla.

—Hoy no te conozco, Sora —reclamó, girando sobre sí y observándola con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Qué es esta locura de los animales y sus comidas y conocerte la ubicación de cada jaula de este zoológico de catorce hectáreas? ¿Acaso trabajaste aquí y yo no lo sabía? —soltó su catarata de preguntas sin respirar, queriéndole demostrar con el tono que no estaba nada contenta.

—Pensé que lo sabías, Mimí, cuando me invitaste al zoológico. Si lo que necesitabas era hablar, cualquier lugar habría sido adecuado, pero en el zoológico, no sé… —Sora detuvo su parloteo y enfocó a su amiga, quien ahora la miraba sorprendida, aunque aun reflejando tristeza.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa en los zoológicos?

—Pues… supongo que dejo salir a mi niña interior como en ningún otro lugar, Mimí… Yamato dice que venir conmigo es una experiencia sobrenatural… —lo dijo en tono de broma, pero no sonrió, por miedo a que Mimí se enojase. Ella demoró más de lo normal en contestar.

—Y… ¿Yamato viene contigo muy seguido?

—Bueno, cuando yo estoy enojada, o triste, o cuando nos peleamos, o cuando quiere sorprenderme…

—Eso parece querer decir que te trae una vez a la semana, Sora —respondió, y casi esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Tampoco peleamos tanto, si a eso te refieres… supongo que sabe que me gusta mucho.

—Y a él… ¿a él le gusta venir? —preguntó; no se imaginaba a Yamato Ishida saltando desbocado entre jaulas de animales y peleando con su novia por verlos más de cerca.

Esta vez Sora no respondió. Mimí pensó que nunca se lo había preguntado a ella misma, tal vez.

—En realidad yo tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta tan tonta—dijo Mimí, sosteniendo una mano de Sora y apretándola con cariño—. Lo que sucede es que a Yamato lo que le gusta mucho eres _tú_ —y esa frase, tan alegre, tan simple, tan dulce y tan Mimí, la convenció de que ya estaban haciendo las paces.

La abrazó fuerte mientras el tren se detenía, y fueron las primeras en bajar.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —le preguntó en las escaleras.

—Creo que de Yamato.

—¿De Yamato? —en diez años de noviazgo, Mimí _jamás_ la había citado para hablar de su propio novio.

—No de Yamato, exactamente. Es que Sora… creo que quiero a alguien a quien yo le guste tanto como él a ti. ¿Me explico?

Sora sonrió y le apretó la mejilla con una mano, mientras con la otra le arreglaba el flequillo, ya que si Mimí se veía con esas pintas, se desataría la tercera guerra digimon.

A sus espaldas se encontraba el complejo de comidas, aún semi vacío, los baños y una tienda de recuerdos. Ningún animal a la vista, aunque sí escuchaban un concierto de sonidos de animales que ella no podría nombrar, ni identificar. De este lado había menos niños, tal vez porque las especies menos peligrosas se hallaban en el otro jardín.

—¿Vamos a comer? —pidió, enlazando su brazo con Sora.

Y fue allí, al girar ambas para encarar el camino a los restaurantes, cuando los vio. Tras ellas, anteriormente retirados de su línea de visión debido a las plantas, había dos pájaros, _grandes_ , con plumas brillantes. Con hermosas, largas, espectaculares y llamativas plumas blanco-plateadas.

Mimí _nunca_ había visto un pájaro tan bello.

Ambas se detuvieron, ninguna habló. Mimí vio que Sora apretaba los labios y hasta sintió su cuerpo tensarse en su agarre. El ritmo de sus parpadeos aumentó; Mimí pensó que, de ser una persona nerviosa, alguno de sus tics hubiera salido a la luz. Supo que Sora tenía los puños apretados y hasta le pareció escucharla golpear con fuerza el piso mientras intentaba retomar la marcha.

Suspiró, sabiendo que lamentaría lo siguiente.

—Sora… ¿quieres ver los pájaros antes de comer?

—No —respondió rápidamente, sin mirarla a ella, y tratando de no mirarlos a ellos, aunque la vista se le escapaba hacia allí.

Mimí sonrió.

—Ve, Sora. Yo te saco fotos desde aquí —dijo, quitándole la cámara que llevaba colgada. Y como su amiga se resistía, la empujó suavemente.

—Son pavos reales blancos —explicó, ella la que se sabía todas las especies de animales del planeta.

—Ve a verlos —insistió.

Y las fotos de Sora saltando entre los pájaros, graznando como ellos, tratando de acariciarles las plumas y escapando de sus picoteos furiosos, sin dudas valieron que su conversación se demorara una media hora más.

* * *

 **Notas** : ¡Hola! Esto es un reto de Sirelo, pidió tres momentos en los que Sora deja salir el buen humor que vimos en el capítulo de Rusia: con Mimí, con Taichi y con Yamato. Serán en ese orden y temporalmente hacia atrás, es decir que se irán haciendo más jóvenes con cada capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado y no, no me inspiré en nadie que conozco para describir las reacciones de Sora en el zoológico.

(SkuAg pone su mayor cara de inocencia y asume que los lectores entenderán que es de lo más _normal_ que ella sepa de la existencia de los zoológicos de Japón, aunque nunca haya andado por allí. Piensa que los engañó y, contenta, pone punto final a este capítulo).


	2. Insoportable: Taichi

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

Reto de Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Pulsión.**

 **Irrefrenable. Insoportable. Incontenible.**

 _Para Sirelo. Te adoro así de grande como al Sorato._

* * *

 **Insoportable: Taichi**

* * *

―…no le digas nada, Sora sospechará enseguida.

Ese fue el único fragmento de conversación que llegó a oídos de Sora, pero proviniendo de su mejor amigo y su novio, no podía significar nada bueno. Por ello, decidida a no ser atrapada en una broma de mal gusto _de nuevo_ , se escondió tras la pared y esperó. Sin embargo, Taichi y Yamato no volvieron a hablar, y tarde se dio cuenta de que había llegado a escuchar el final de la conversación y que, luego de despedirse, uno de los dos caminaba en su dirección. ¡La atraparían con las manos en la masa! Desesperada, miró hacia todos lados: el pasillo estaba vacío, no tenía ninguna buena excusa para hallarse ahí, quieta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta más cercana y se introdujo sin mucha suerte en el baño de hombres del colegio.

Esperó, tras la puerta, rogando que no hubiera nadie dentro y que su amigo o novio no decidieran entrar… pero claro que la suerte no estaría siempre de su lado: con un rápido movimiento, la puerta del baño se abrió, casi tirándola al piso, y Yamato entró muy seguro.

―¿Sora? ¿Qué haces aquí dentro? ―preguntó, sorprendido.

Ella, helada, se quedó en su sitio, boca abierta y manos paralizadas a los lados. Sin embargo, desde esa vez en que había debido fingir que era ventrílocua para que los digimon pasaran desapercibidos, sus reflejos frente a situaciones estresantes habían mejorado sobremanera. Así que sin dudarlo, dijo:

―Te esperaba a ti, hermoso ―susurró, seductora, mientras se prendía al cuerpo de su novio y lo engatusaba con un apasionado beso que, lamentablemente, él interrumpió.

―Sora, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó, nervioso, separándola de su cuerpo―. ¡Alguien podría entrar!

Invocados, dos jóvenes de primer año –pequeños, para ellos dos- abrieron la puerta y se estrellaron con la espalda de Yamato Ishida, vocalista de los Teenage Wolves, cuya reputación lo precedía, y su pequeña novia pelirroja, cuya reputación también la precedía, pero en su caso por un montón de buenas razones que, en esta situación, no hicieron más que empeorar la de Yamato, el que de ahora en adelante sería conocido como el lujurioso que no podía resistirse unas pocas horas de escuela sin abalanzarse sobre su casta, dulce novia.

Que más daba, después de todo solo les quedaban algunos meses de escuela y la secundaria alta de Odaiba no volvería a saber de ellos dos. Contento porque, al menos, los jóvenes no los denunciaran, Yamato arrastró a su alocada novia fuera de allí y la abordó en el pasillo.

―Estás cada día más loca ―gruñó, y ella se ofendió, pero pensó que debía obligadamente mantener el acto para que él no sospechase.

―Tú me tienes cada día más loca ―ronroneó, apegándose a él y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Yamato, a regañadientes, la separó de su cuerpo.

―No sé qué has tomado en el almuerzo pero mejor te aguantas hasta el fin de semana. Taichi te espera en la sala de computación y _no_ quiero que armes una escena ―ordenó, sosteniendo sus muñecas.

―Pues si no quieres que arme una escena con mi mejor amigo, será mejor que nos escondamos un ratito en algún lugar… ―susurró en su oído, pero la actuación no duró mucho más que eso. Avergonzada, Sora se dio cuenta de las implicancias de lo que acababa de decir y, separándose de Yamato como si tuviera una infección, se tapó la cara con ambas manos―. No puedo creer lo que acaba de salir de mis labios, ¡es culpa tuya por tentarme! ―protestó, olvidando que en realidad todo eso era una actuación para ocultar el hecho de que los había espiado hablando de ella.

―Tendré pesadillas con esto durante semanas ―lamentó Yamato, pensando que tal vez no podría volver a tocar a su novia, pelirroja bomba sexual, durante todas esas semanas.

Incómoda, Sora acompañó el silencio de su novio, sin dejar de pensar que toda esa situación era culpa de él, y ya se lo haría pagar, más adelante. Primero desbarataría el plan o broma que le tenían planeado antes de que estallara en su propia cara.

―Y… ¿por qué me espera Taichi? ―preguntó, para romper el hielo.

―Quiere hablarte de una idea que tiene para cuando salga del colegio, se niega a discutirlo conmigo hasta conversarlo contigo. Tengo ensayo, si quieres los busco cuando termino.

Sora asintió y, sin atreverse a darle un beso en la mejilla, se despidió con un movimiento de mano bastante inusual y patético.

Él respondió de la misma manera.

.

―Te has demorado ―protestó Taichi cuando Sora entró a la desierta sala de computación. Arqueó una ceja, ofendida, y no contestó hasta tenerlo a pocos pasos de sí.

―La edad te sienta mal, Yagami. Cuando termines la universidad no solo tendrás canas y arrugas, también se te habrá agriado el buen humor.

―Y tu tendrás dos hijos y no podrás trabajar porque Ishida se la pasará dejándote embarazada ―retrucó, sin entender muy bien la respuesta hostil de Sora, y sin saber que su propia respuesta la traumaría más de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

―Eres un insensible, si me vas a tratar tan mal me voy ―amagó tomar sus cosas para irse, pero él se colocó entre ella y la puerta, bruscamente.

―Vale, vale, era solo un chiste. Empecemos de nuevo ―pidió―. ¡Hola, Sora! Qué bueno que viniste, ¡tenemos tanto de qué hablar! ―Y ella no pudo evitar reír, porque Taichi siempre la ponía de buen humor. Rápidamente olvidó sus anteriores motivos de incomodidad.

―¡Hola, Taichi! Me comentó Yamato que me esperabas, ¡siento haberme demorado! ―contestó, siguiéndole el juego divertida―. Cuéntame, ¿de qué querías hablar? ―terminó, sin abandonar la exagerada modulación.

Taichi sonrió y le indicó que tomara asiento con él en la computadora que estaba utilizando.

―Estoy mirando algunos programas de estudio, quiero ver qué universidad tiene las mejores materias ―explicó. Sora lo miró, sorprendida.

―Pero Taichi, nunca me has dicho qué querías estudiar, ¿y ahora quieres que te ayude a elegir universidad?

―La verdad es que es una decisión que tomé con Koushiro luego de mucho análisis ―admitió―. Siento haberte dejado fuera, pero él sabe mejor que nadie cuáles serán las necesidades del digimundo en el futuro.

―¿Y entonces? ¿Qué decidieron?

―Pues… me interesaría representar al digimundo, ya sabes, en organismos internacionales, ante el gobierno… ―Sora asintió, indicándole que continuara―. Por eso se me ocurrió que lo mejor era hacer Ciencias Políticas, y Koushiro sugirió Relaciones Internacionales…

Sora repasó en su mente esa información unos momentos antes de contestar. Porque, si bien el pretexto era válido –esa sin dudas sería una recomendación de Koushiro-, imaginar a Taichi estudiando algo _serio_ , vistiendo traje, teniendo reuniones formales y protocolares… por algún motivo, esa perspectiva no terminaba de cuadrar con el joven que tenía delante: despeinado, con el uniforme desarreglado, el maletín manchado de barro de la cancha de fútbol y las lapiceras mordidas en un extremo.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que e _sa_ era la broma que Yamato y Taichi habían preparado para ella.

Pues bien. Daría vuelta la tortilla.

―Que interesante, Taichi, que interesante ―mintió, mientras pensaba una buena estrategia para proceder―. Te felicito, enhorabuena por haberte decidido tan pronto. ¿Por qué no me muestras lo que has investigado hasta ahora?

Y Taichi, contento, comenzó a abrir páginas y páginas de internet que lo derivaban a distintas universidades con programas relacionados. Sora lo detuvo en una, al azar, y le pidió ver el programa de estudios. Taichi no se hizo dudar y fue directo a él, a Sora hasta le molestó un poco que lo tuviera tan estudiado, sin dudas esa sería una broma más elaborada y larga de lo que ella preveía, pero no se dejaría engañar, no otra vez.

―Mira que interesante ―señaló Sora―. El primer año, además de la obvia Introducción a las Relaciones Internacionales, tendrás Introducción a las Relaciones Interculturales. ¡Tendrás tanto que hablar en esa clase! ―aplaudió, Taichi le sonrió―. Piensa nada más: podrás hablar de la aldea de los Pyokomon y comparar sus costumbres matutinas con las de los Floramon o Meramon ―explicó, muy convencida, y mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Este miró hacia los lados, confundido, y se rascó la cabeza.

―Eh… sí, claro, sabes… no lo había pensado, gracias por el consejo… ―murmuró, sin entender del todo a donde iba Sora con la locura que acababa de decir.

―Y mira esto otro, ¡arte! Justo lo que te interesa tanto, ¿por qué no empiezas a venir conmigo a mis clases de cerámica y pintura? Así irás con una base de conocimiento porque, aceptémoslo, te veo muy convencido con esta carrera pero no recuerdo que hayas estudiado antes alguna de estas temáticas, ¿no? ¿no? ―repitió, golpeándolo con el dedo en los abdominales.

Taichi reaccionó físicamente endureciendo la panza para que sus golpes no lo molestaran, pero no supo emocionalmente cómo reaccionar a la sarta de sandeces que Sora estaba diciendo.

―Historia de las religiones, ¡en esto te puedo ayudar! Cuando salgamos del colegio, pasemos por casa. Lo llamamos a mi papá, le pedimos algunas recomendaciones, ¡y te llevas los libros de casa! Este fin de semana puedes comenzar a leerlos.

Para este momento Taichi ya se encontraba abiertamente incómodo con el ritmo de esa conversación y, para no contradecirla, amagó con cerrar la página de internet.

―Te mostraré otro programa ―dijo.

Sin embargo, ella golpeó su mano y la alejó del ratón.

―Aún no hemos terminado, ¿no dijiste que querías analizar las currículas para ver cuál te convenía? Es importante llegar hasta el final de cada una, Taichi ―sentenció, con seriedad. Él, reconfortado por su tono serio, alejó sus manos del teclado y la dejó continuar la lectura―. Qué más hay… ¡mira! Muchísimos estudios de Japón: Religión y Pensamiento, Literatura Japonesa, Historia Cultural… y la lista sigue, no, lo siento, Taichi, tal vez debamos buscar una universidad que tenga _estudios del digimundo_ , porque tanto estudio sobre Japón, creo que será poco productivo para tu carrera profesional.

―¿Estudios del digimundo? ¿Qué…? ¿Pero es que te has vuelto loca, Sora? ¡No hay universidades con estudios del digimundo! ―protestó, ahora visiblemente molesto porque comenzaba a notar que de verdad para Sora todo eso era un chiste.

―¡Ya sé! ―respondió, contenta―. Puedes pedirle a Gennai que él mismo arme tu carrera universitaria… viajas todos los días, te sientas con él, lo ayudas y le preguntas cosas. ¡Puedes aprender a administrar el digimundo! ―agregó, feliz, como si hubiera tenido una gran idea.

Taichi, de mal humor, no contestó, y de un golpe cerró todas las pestañas que había abierto en la computadora.

―Ya, esto no tiene sentido, mejor lo discuto con Yamato y Koushiro ―concluyó, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Sin embargo, ni lenta ni perezosa, Sora no le permitió irse: lo retuvo de los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse otra vez.

―Lo siento, eso último era un chiste. Discutamos esto realmente. ¿Te parece bien si te presento un par de situaciones de estrés y tú me dices como las resolverías? Para esta clase de trabajos, debes poder responder con rapidez a cualquier imprevisto. ―Aunque algo dudoso, Taichi asintió y se acomodó en su asiento―. Pues bien, veamos… supongamos que hay una amenaza internacional, otra vez los digimon atacan Japón, pero solo Japón. ¿Tú cerrarías las fronteras con militares y policías, para evitar que escapen?

―Japón es una isla, Sora ―contestó, frío, sintiendo una vez más que Sora estaba lisa y llanamente molestándolo.

―Me refiero a los aeropuertos, sistemas de transporte en general… ¿dejarías que otras personas entraran a Japón, estando esta bajo amenaza?

―Eso depende de quien quiera entrar y de cuanto dure la escalada de violencia. Cerrar los aeropuertos evitaría no solo entrar, sino también _salir_ , y eso podría generarle a Japón problemas internacionales ―explicó, muy seguro de sí mismo. Sora sonrió, y por un momento olvidó que Taichi estaba burlándose de ella.

―Muy bien, muy bien, bien pensado ―repitió, mientras ideaba un nuevo plan―. Pues ahora supongamos que el mismo Digitamamon que conocimos, quiere abrir un restaurante en una comunidad pequeña de Japón. ¿Se debería darle una habilitación, considerando que afectaría a los demás negocios de la zona porque por curiosidad todos querrían ir a su restaurante y dejarían de comprar en los demás?

Taichi no dijo nada más. Se paró, agarró su maletín y se marchó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a abandonar la sala de computación y hasta la amistad de Sora para siempre. Sin embargo, las palabras de ella lo detuvieron.

―Sé lo que estás haciendo, Taichi. Los escuché.

Taichi giró, ya en el marco de la puerta, y la observó levantando una ceja, sin disimular su enojo y mal humor.

―¿De qué estás hablando? Hoy te has vuelto loca, Sora.

―Te escuché hablando con Yamato sobre algo que yo no debía enterarme. Ya les he dicho mil veces que no me gusta ni un poco que me hagan estos chistes y bromas de mal gusto, ¿es que acaso soy un payasito para ustedes dos? ―se quejó, golpeando el piso con un pie―. Pues no, ¡no! Ya no más. Si ustedes quieren jugar conmigo, yo también jugaré con ustedes, ¡y no lograrás que sienta culpa por ello! ―terminó, seria.

Taichi cruzó los brazos y se recostó contra la puerta, con expresión aburrida.

―Y… ¿exactamente qué chiste estábamos planeando para ti?

―Pues ¡esto! Hacerme perder tiempo hablando de una carrera que _jamás_ vas a estudiar porque, y lo digo yo que te conozco mejor que nadie, ¡no tienes madera de abogado, o politólogo o la extraña carrera de moda que se te ha ocurrido hoy! ―A medida que Sora continuaba su monólogo, levantando el tono cada vez más, mayor era la bronca y el enojo que dejaba traslucir Taichi en su por lo habitual jovial rostro.

―¿Terminaste? ―preguntó, cuando pareció que ella no tenía más nada por lo que gritar. Sora asintió, sintiéndose muy complacida consigo misma―. Estamos preparándote una fiesta sorpresa para tu cumpleaños ―dijo, muy enojado―. Pero ahora lo consideraré. Adiós.

Y ahora sí, salió por la puerta y la estrelló a sus espaldas. A Sora le llevó unos momentos recomponerse lo suficiente para salir tras él.

―¡Taichi! ―llamó, pero debió correrlo y pararse frente a él para que su malhumorado amigo le prestara atención―. No es cierto lo que estás diciendo ―reclamó―. Solo quieres hacerme sentir mal porque descubrí tu broma ―dijo, insegura.

―Qué insoportable eres, ¡insoportable! Agradece que tienes un novio que te quiere, que si fuera por mí, cancelaría tus cumpleaños hasta que cumplas treinta y cinco.

Mientras decía esto, buscaba su teléfono en su maletín. Lo abrió y sin dudar le mostró una conversación de mails que llevaba con todos sus amigos: "Re: Cumpleaños ¡sorpresa! de Sora", era el título.

Se sintió empalidecer.

―Oh, Taichi… ―susurró, pero él nuevamente había comenzado a caminar. Sora volvió a alcanzarlo―. Espera, espera… entonces, ¿qué era todo esto de las relaciones internacionales?

―¡Nada! ―exclamó, molesto―. ¡Nada, ya que se trata de una carrera que _jamás_ estudiaré porque _no tengo madera para cosas serias!_ ―protestó, tomando sus palabras.

Ahora, sí, Sora supo que había empalidecido.

―Oh, por Dios, Taichi… ¡no me digas que de verdad quieres estudiar esto! ―Y una a una, las piezas encajaron en su lugar: la cantidad de universidades consultadas, el buen manejo de Taichi de sus páginas webs, la pretensión de hablarlo con ella, _su mejor amiga de toda la vida_ , antes que con Yamato, _porque solo ella podría darle una opinión sincera._

Y esa opinión, no sincera sino malintencionada, se le había escapado horrorosamente.

―¡Empecemos de vuelta! Vamos a la sala de computación otra vez, ¡muéstrame todo de vuelta! ―pidió, empujándolo con ambas manos. Él, más fuerte que ella, la corrió con un solo movimiento y pretendió seguir su camino.

―Se ha terminado, Sora, ya no podemos empezar de vuelta ―sentenció.

―Si no los conociera diría que me están engañando y están rompiendo su relación ―dijo Yamato, doblando por el pasillo, luego de su ensayo.

Su comentario jocoso fue recibido con la más absoluta frialdad y seriedad.

―¿…Pasó algo? ―preguntó, dudoso.

―Pregúntale a tu novia ―dijo Taichi, de mala manera―. Y al cumpleaños sorpresa lo organizas tu solo, que yo ni siquiera quiero ir ―concluyó, ahora sí continuando su camino.

―¡Taichi, espera! ¡Lo siento! ―gritó Sora, corriendo tras él.

Y Yamato, quieto en su lugar, bajo al hombro, boca abierta y ojos confundidos, los vio alejarse, Sora rogando y Taichi retándola cada pocos pasos.

―¿…Pasó algo? ―volvió a preguntar, al aire. Ya nadie le contestó.

* * *

 **Notas** : ¡Hola! Este es el segundo capítulo de la colección y sucede a fines de la escuela, antes de empezar la universidad. Es decir, unos años antes que el capítulo anterior. El próximo (y último) será finalmente el Sorato con todas las letras, y ocurrirá a inicios de su relación. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Y sobre todo, Sirelo, ¡espero hayas reído! Y que sea lo que deseabas, por favor.


	3. Incontenible: Yamato

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

Reto de Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Pulsión.**

 **Irrefrenable. Insoportable. Incontenible.**

 _Para Sirelo. Te quiero así de grande como al Sorato._

* * *

 **Incontenible: Yamato**

* * *

Cuando Sora le pidió que la llevara a cenar a un lugar de comida rusa, Yamato se sintió celoso. Ya habían pasado dos años de su viaje por el mundo, no había motivo para pensar que súbitamente Sora podría tener algún interés en rememorar a ese perdido amigo ruso del que solo sabía que no habían logrado comunicarse. Sus celos no estaban fundamentados.

De eso trataba de convencerse mientras escuchaba la historia de Sora: en realidad, a las ganas se las había traspasado Miyako, quien desde hacía meses solo hablaba de comer comida rusa. Yamato lo sabía porque Takeru también quería comer, hasta se habían propuesto pedirle a Daisuke que cocinara (Yamato jamás le pediría a Daisuke que cocinara pero, después de todo, él no lo conocía tan bien).

Sin embargo, luego de haber buscado durante semanas un local que vendiera comida rusa en Odaiba, para el cual había tenido que reservar lugar a pesar de que era más pequeño que el comedor de su casa (probablemente por eso había tenido que reservar lugar, pensaba ahora), nunca se imaginó que Sora haría todo lo que hizo. Y de haberlo imaginado, definitivamente no hubiera aceptado su plan. Definitivamente.

.

.

―… y esto también ―dijo Sora, indicando sin dudar un lugar en el menú escrito en cirílico.

Yamato ya ni pensó en mostrar físicamente su sorpresa y perplejidad ante la situación que estaba presenciando: ya había abierto (mucho) la boca, los ojos, había exclamado «¡Sora!» y hasta había preguntado «¿Estás segura?» varias veces. Incluso había pensado en tomarle la temperatura, pero no se había atrevido a dar el paso hasta su frente, porque a cada pregunta, exclamación o expresión que hacía, Sora solo sonreía y lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos y agrandando los cachetes, y él se quedaba callado porque no podía hacer nada más que sonrojarse y mirarla.

No le preocupaba el estratosférico precio que seguro tendría su salida, sino la comida, ¡la cantidad de comida! que Sora había pedido. No podrían comerlo entre los dos, él lo sabía. No había forma, no había.

―En Rusia hace frío prácticamente todo el año ―explicó Sora, mirando distraída a su alrededor―. Por eso la sopa se come todo el año y no solo en invierno ―sonrió―. ¿Cuál querrás tú? He pedido tres: la Schi, que es de patata, col y carne, la Borsch… esa lleva remolacha, me parece ―se detuvo un momento a pensar―. Y… la Ujá. A esa no la estudié ―admitió―, pero la moza la recomendó.

―Pues… la que tú no quieras comer ―respondió, confundido. Sora no le había permitido elegir la comida, porque aparentemente ella había "estudiado" de antemano con qué platos se encontrarían y estaba preparada para decidir por los dos.

―¿Pero de verdad te parece bien que elija por ti?

―Pensé que era lo que estabas haciendo…

―Pero, Yamato ―Sora recalcó su nombre―, igualmente quiero que te guste lo que vas a comer. Puedes elegir…

―Sora, déjame preguntarte algo. ―Su novia asintió―. ¿Por qué pediste tú la comida si en definitiva quieres que elija yo lo que voy a comer? ¿Acaso debo volver a llamar a la moza? ―preguntó, tratando de sonar molesto. Ella sabía que no era en serio.

La situación era bastante extraña, por decir lo mínimo, y no se daba cuenta del todo de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, ella solo sonreía, y desde que Yamato había descubierto que se le inflaban los cachetes, se había dado cuenta de que no podía hablar cuando eso sucedía.

―Yamato, yo pedí todo lo que _yo_ quiero probar ―respondió, tranquilamente.

―No tomarás todo esto, Sora. Te conozco. Tienes el estómago de un pajarito.

Sora rió, contenta.

―No, ¡Yamato! No las tomaré a todas. Las quiero probar, ¡claro que no tomaré las tres!

―Creo que no entiendo ―admitió, rendido.

―No podré comer tanto, Yamato, tendremos que compartir. Por eso, si prefieres una de estas sopas más que las demás…

Sora interrumpió su charla al ver a la moza acercarse. Traía una bandeja circular de color plateado sobre la que había apoyado los tres tazones de sopa, uno blanco, uno azul y uno rojo. Los depositó en el centro de la mesa, sin demasiada ceremonia y sin preguntar.

―Esta luce muy rica… ―murmuró, revolviendo una sopa de vegetales con col―. Debe ser la Schi. ¿Tú quieres la borsch? ―preguntó, indicándole el tazón rojo, dentro del que se veía un potaje espeso y de color rojo oscuro―. Solo si te gusta mucho la remolacha… ¡pero déjame probarla primero! ―pidió, metiendo su cuchara en la sopa―. Creo que está algo caliente… ―susurró.

Yamato no pudo quitar los ojos de los labios de Sora, que formaron una diminuta _o_ para soplarla con calma. Se sonrojó, pero ella no lo notó porque apenas probó la sopa estuvo lista para dar su veredicto.

―¡Esta sopa es riquísima! ―gritó, sorprendida―. ¡Yamato, pruébala! ―pidió.

―Si te gusta tanto puedes tomarla tú. Yo probaré esta, la… era de pescado, ¿no? ―preguntó, indicando el tazón blanco. Era, sin dudar, la sopa con la apariencia más fea que había visto en su vida.

―¿Estás seguro? Prefiero que tomes la que más te guste. Yo sé que te gusta el col, ¡toma la schi! ―indicó, empujando el tazón sobre la mesa.

―No puedo creer que te hayas aprendido los nombres de todas estas comidas, Sora.

―¡Y también de los platos principales! Comeremos Stroganoff y pollo a la Kiev como plato principal, y pelmeni… ―Sora enumeró con los dedos ante la atenta, y muy sorprendida, mirada de Yamato.

Él interrumpió su enumeración con una seña. Intentó agarrarle una mano por entre los tazones y cubiertos pero le resultó imposible, motivo por el cual se contentó con sostenerle la mano literalmente por sobre la mesa: en el aire.

―Sora ―dijo, firmemente―. No podremos comer tanto.

―Yo creo que sí podremos… ―murmuró, decaída. Yamato le apretó la mano para acto seguido soltarla y probar su sopa de pescado―. ¿Está rica?

―Sí.

―¿Muy rica? ―preguntó luego de unos momentos.

Yamato asintió mientras tragaba una cucharada inmensa.

―Se te van a enfriar las sopas si no te apuras.

Sora tomó una cucharada de cada una de las que le habían correspondido en el reparto, sin separar los ojos de su novio, quien muy despreocupado tomaba su sopa.

―¿Sigue rica? ―preguntó, ansiosa.

―Va a estar rica hasta el final… Muy rica ―agregó.

―¿Y no quieres probar estas?... ¡podríamos cambiar! ―propuso.

―Mmh… ―masculló, dubitativo―. Nah. Con esta me conformo.

Sora había acercado su cola hasta la punta de la silla en un vano intento por estar más cerca de Yamato y poder observar con mayor atención la sopa que estaba tomando. Molesta, resopló y empujó la cola hacia atrás, sentándose muy recta.

Yamato no aguantó la risa mucho tiempo más.

―Eres tan graciosa cuando estás molesta.

―¡Quiero probar, Yamato! Hace semanas que quiero venir a este restaurante y tú te tomas toda la sopa sin convidarme, ¡qué desconsiderado!

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Sora arremetió con su cuchara contra el tazón de Yamato. Él, muy rápido de reflejos, la detuvo en el aire con su propia cuchara.

―Compórtate, Sora ―ordenó.

―Convídame, Yamato ―imitó.

Sora movió su cuchara hacia el costado, tratando de librarse del agarre del arma de Yamato. Él la acompañó en el movimiento, trenzando a sus cubiertos en una batalla campal que habría emocionado a un coreógrafo de artes marciales. Ambos fueron conscientes de que la moza los seguía con la vista, pero no tenían mucha más audiencia que ella, ya que el lugar era pequeño y los pocos comensales parecían tener sus propias peleas de qué ocuparse.

―Estás pasando vergüenza ―dijo Yamato, sacando la carta de la buena educación y ubicación a que Sora siempre recurría.

―A mí nadie me conoce ―replicó, mofándose de él―. A ti, Mr. Teenage Wolves…

―¡Agh! ―exclamó, irritado, dejando caer su cuchara. Ni lenta ni perezosa, Sora arremetió contra su sopa en segundos.

―¡Tan rica! No puedo creer que no me quisieras convidar ―sonrió―. Aunque… ahora que pruebo esta, me cuesta saber cuál de las tres es la más rica. ―Alternativamente, metió su arma de batalla en cada uno de los tazones, sorbiendo con emoción las sopas―. La comida rusa es la más rica del mundo ―susurró―. Pero no puedo convencerme, no logro darme cuenta… cuál de ellas es la más rica… de las tres…

A medida que hablaba, Sora continuaba probando los tazones en forma aleatoria. Yamato ya había abandonado su intento de tomar su sopa de pescado: cruzado de brazos, con la boca abierta, la observaba. Es que él ni siquiera sabía qué emoción debía tener en ese momento. ¿Acaso debía mostrarse indignado porque su novia no lo dejaba comer? ¿O asombrado de que ella tuviera tanto apetito y hubiera demostrado tanta locura por la comida extranjera? Ella siempre había tenido una ligera veta _foodie_ , y no era la primera vez que probaban comida extranjera… (Además que nunca olvidaría su regreso de Rusia, hablando de comida, ¡y de Yuri!). Pero la palabra clave, aquí, era _ligera_. Un… interés. Un detalle. ¡No esta bendita obsesión!

―Sora, todos los comensales te están mirando ―mintió. Sora enrojeció.

―¡Oh, qué vergüenza!

Le llevó pocos segundos descubrir que era mentira, pero para ese momento ya fue tarde: Yamato había vuelto a adueñarse de su tazón de sopa y, protegiéndolo de Sora con un brazo, tomaba apresurado.

―Se va a enfriar, se va a enfriar ―repitió, para convencer(se) de que tenía razón en tomar tan alocadamente.

―Ya están listos los primeros platos ―dijo la moza, regresando con su bandeja plateada.

―Oh, ¡pero no hemos terminado las sopas! ―lamentó Sora.

―Sí las terminamos ―la contradijo Yamato, ayudando a la trabajadora a apoyar los tazones sobre la bandeja―. Sora, compórtate ―volvió a decir antes de que ella hiciera un puchero.

Sora nunca hacía pucheros, pero ese día… Yamato tenía una buena corazonada que se demostró cuando ella resopló y, cruzando los brazos, volvió a sentarse contra el respaldo de su silla.

―Me he quedado con hambre, tal vez haya que pedir algo más ―desafió, airada.

―Ya veremos ―respondió, sin intenciones de amilanarse.

Sora se negó a hablar mientras esperaban el regreso de la moza. Yamato tampoco habló, pero sí se dedicó a observarla de lo más divertido: tenía los cachetes colorados, un poco por el calor que hacía ahí dentro y otro poco por el enojo. El ceño fruncido le marcaba unas diminutas líneas de expresión en el centro de la frente y tamborileaba con los dedos, exasperada, sobre la mesa.

―Te saldrán arrugas antes de que nos casemos, Sora.

―¡Yo no me casaré contigo!

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó, desolado.

―No, Yamato, ¡lo siento! Era un chiste ―se disculpó, apenada. Se levantó de su silla y dio vuelta a la mesa, hasta situarse junto a él, ligeramente agachada para poder observar su rostro de cerca―. Yama… ―susurró. Chocó su frente con la de él y, rápida y castamente, lo besó en la nariz. Se separó enseguida―. No deberías haberme traído si no querías que quisiera probar toda la comida…

―Podemos venir todos los meses, Sora ―explicó, apretándole los dedos―. Aunque debo advertirte que, si piensas comportarte como una loca cada vez que vengamos…

―¿Cómo una loca? ―preguntó, sorprendida.

La moza, oportuna, apareció en ese momento con la nueva bandeja con el strogonoff de carne, rodeado de verduras cocidas, y el pollo a la Kiev, cuyo relleno se desparramó por el plato de Sora apenas lo pinchó.

―¡Qué rico olor! ―exclamó, antes de abalanzarse como jauría sobre su plato de comida.

Luego probó el strogonoff de Yamato, lo obligó a cambiar de platos, se tomó su gaseosa y hasta tuvo tiempo de volver a quejarse por no haber terminado sus sopas.

.

.

―Quiero comer postre. Voy a pedir el menú. ―Levantó la mano, decidida a llamar a la moza. Yamato la detuvo tocándole el brazo con suavidad.

―Sora ―dijo. Luego sonrió. Y Sora supuso que se avecinaba algo que no le gustaría―. Podremos comer todos los postres que quieras. Pero ―Sora detuvo su respirar, expectante―, tendrás que _caminar_ hasta la barra y pedirlos tú.

―¿Caminar? ―preguntó. Empalideció.

―Sí. Caminar ―sonrió.

Sora lo pensó unos momentos, intentando mantenerle la mirada a su novio sin sonrojarse.

―Pero Yamato… ¿no la haremos sentir mal si voy hasta allá? Es decir… su trabajo es atender las mesas. Y si yo la evito y voy hasta la barra, la estaré dejando en evidencia como una mala trabajadora, ¿no te parece? ―intentó.

―No me parece ―afirmó.

―¡Yamato! ―protestó.

―Sora, ¡compórtate! ―ordenó.

―¡Uf! ―gruñó―. La próxima vez vendré con Takeru ―amenazó.

―Y terminarán comiendo helados en la esquina, Sora por favor.

―¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo, Yamato? ―preguntó, dando finalmente vía libre al puchero que él le había impedido.

Yamato estiró el brazo sobre la mesa y le acarició el cachete. Sora cerró los ojos y recostó su cara sobre su mano; Yamato la pellizcó y la obligó a mirarlo.

―Sora. Los postres. Ve a buscarlos.

―Maldito.

De todas maneras no fue Yamato el ganador de esa jornada, con su retahíla de retos y órdenes y su negativa a dejarse envolver por el insólito buen humor de su, por lo general, amable y muy bien educada novia.

La ganadora fue Sora, para quien no hubo más opción que volver a su casa a caballito de la espalda de Yamato, con sus zapatos colgando de una mano y sus labios, aún relamiéndose de los sabores que había probado esa noche, besando una y otra vez, y sin parar, la mejilla sonrojada de su novio.

Aún ambos juran y re juran que eso no fue inapropiado y que no, nadie los vio.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

 **Notas** : Oh, ¡no puedo creer haberlo terminado! Sirelo, amiga, pensé que iba a tener que entregar el reto porque no lograba avanzar ni tres palabras con este capítulo. Lo hice y re hice más veces de las que recuerdo y pienso que es el peor capítulo de los tres. Pero espero que te haya gustado, porque no me siento lista para hacer otro.

Te quiero mucho mucho mucho.

¡Reviews, por favor! Y gracias por acompañarme.


End file.
